Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. During operation of the gas turbine engine combustion oscillations may damage or reduce the operating life of the components of the combustor. Combustion oscillations may be the result of resonance of the fuel and/or air within the injector heads of the fuel injectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,789,372 to Johnson, et al. discloses a system that may include a turbine engine. The turbine engine may include a fuel nozzle. The fuel nozzle may include an air path. The fuel nozzle may also include a fuel path such that the fuel nozzle is in communication with a combustion zone of the turbine engine. Furthermore, the fuel nozzle may include a resonator. The resonator may be disposed in the fuel nozzle directly adjacent to the combustion zone.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.